Unwanted desires
by KOHANAISYOURMASTER
Summary: Ichigo,a submissive ragdoll cat-hybrid,is also a fighter.Grimmjow,a dominate panter-hybrid,wants Ichigo for his own.Throw in a crazy dad, a over protective little sister, and a mentally insane little sister,and you've got a hell of a ride.Attempted humor.
1. New stalker

Mating Season Sucks. Literally.

Beta-ed by FlyinGShadoW1314

Me:Sue and I'll kill you, 'cause I don't own shit.

'Damn,' Ichigo thought as he was pushed forcefully into an alley. 'This is the fifteenth fucking fight this week! Damn, they're getting more common, and sometimes, the people even fight among themselves! And what the fuck did they mean by first ride?'

"Ouch, you bastard..." The orange-haired boy said as his head hit the stone wall with a sickening crack. "What the hell did I do to you?" The person didn't answer, just raised a fist to bring it back down on Ichigo's head. Ichigo managed to dodge at the last minute before the strike met its mark, then ran like a bat out of hell as the other boy screamed in pain. He had fought so much the last month that he was just too tired to take a stand against them right now. He looked into the heavens as he asked the gods, "What, you thought that it was funny to make me a cat, give me orange hair and a thin body that looks like a girl's; but no, you couldn't stop there, could you?(1) You just had to give me, as dad calls it, a 'Fighter's fury', AND make me a submissive. Well then,fuck you!(2)"

"Well, well, well ,what do we have here? A kitty without its collar? " Ichigo spun around to glare at the voice's owner, but his mind went blank and his breath caught in his man had sky-blue hair that stuck all around precariously,making him look like he was defying everything that he could. Light - almost gray - blue eyes that shone with a fire that threatened to burn him up with a haughty and dangerous smile that made him look feral curling those perfect lips. He wore a tight wife-beater that outlined his sculpted muscles and a black leather jacket with a switch-knife handle sticking out of his breast pocket laid across his broad shoulders as skin-tight jeans showed off long, muscled legs, and black commando boots that had a red gothic 6 on the sides adorned his feet.

"Holy shit," Ichigo breathed as he looked the other over again before shaking his head, clearing his mind of all dirty thoughts. He jumped a little as the other chuckled darkly, shivers tingling down his back from the sound.  
"Now, now," the other purred as he stepped into the dimly lit alley-way. Where Ichigo had cat-like ears on top of his head that sat evenly in his orange locks, the other had blue panther ears that twitched at the slightest noise, and as Ichigo had a orange cat tail that was just a bit bottle brushed, the older, forcefully dominate male had a smooth, sleek white-armor-plated panther one that flicked back and forth as he stalked his new prey, A.K.A. Ichigo Kurosaki. "Is that appropriate for a little under-aged submissive like you?"  
Ichigo snorted and replied as he walked away from the gorgeous man, "Well then, YOU obviously don't know who I am, and I'm not under aged, damn it(3)! Now,BACK OFF, bastard, I've had more than enough fights this week!" Little did the little strawberry kitten know, he was about to see much more of his new blue-haired "friend" very soon...if he can get to school without too many more fights, that is.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* FAST-FORWARD NO JUSTU!

Ichigo snarled yet again at a stupid tom that was slowly making his way to the orange-haired sub's side, the glare he was giving the other clearly stating, 'One more move, asshole, and you won't live to see graduation.' The orange cat leaned back into his hard plastic chair, fighting a pout as he thought, 'I HATE mating season! And this is why.' He twitched as yet again, some cocky dominate thought that he could just reach over and grope Ichigo - FUCKING - Kurosaki's ass. Just as he was about to spin around and hit that man 24 feet underground - yes, he knew it was only 6, but he was going to beat him down another 18 because he could and this one was particularly annoying - the teacher walked in, yelling, "OK, students! Sit your asses down, and Ichigo, stop trying to kill Koga! Pan knows he needs it, but we don't need another one on your record!"

"In my defense, , they never found the other 13 bodies," Ichigo replied smugly as Koga quickly inched away.

"Good! Now listen up, class! We have a new student today! OK, kid, get your ass in here and introduce yourself, now!"

Mumbling quietly to himself about finding new hiding places for his victioms, Ichigo turned to see who this new guy was, praying that they were a fellow submissive as the sliding classroom door opened to greet the new comer with enchanted gasps and lustful purrs.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
-TBC!-

1. No, I couldn't.

2. No, thanks, I'm good for now. -^w^-

3. In my world, the age to be considered fully-grown is 16. My mini - world, my damn rules.  
Please tell me how much you like it or if you hate it! Me no mind da flames, for they are used to light dynamite and cigarettes! This has been Beta-ed by FlyinGShadow1314-sama, my .TT. She abuses me...BUT SHE IS JUST SO AWESOME! 


	2. A unwanted meeting,for some people!

Mating Season Sucks. Literally.  
Chapter Two

Beta-ed by FlyinGShadoW1314...BUT WRITEN BY ME!XD

The sliding door opened to reveal the very man Ichigo had ran into and almost got molested by. 'SHIT!' The orange-haired teen thought as the blue-haired newcomer locked eyes with him and smirked widely.

The dominate walked towards the front of the class,ignoring all the swooning submissives and the glaring dominates, preferring to keep his eyes on his soon-to-be orange-haired kitten. "Hey," he said, leaning up against the teacher's desk, "I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."  
"OK then, now, tell us about yourself, kid!" Ms.  
Suni yelled at him as she waved her favorite weapon(1), the chunk-of-chalk-from-hell-that-pops-up-out-of-everywhere(2), at the blue-haired boy.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Grimmjow said, "I'm an Arrancar species of feline, which explains my armored tail. I love sushi, hate school, make good grades, adore fighting (which is what I do in my spare time), and I have a thing for orange hair." He winked at Ichigo as said orange head glared heatedly at the dominate, blushing slightly. Slightly,but noticeably.

"OK, so Mr. Jeagerjaques, you can sit by Mr.  
Kurosaki. Ichigo, raise your hand!"

'Damn it!' Ichigo thought as he stiffly raised his hand, tail more bristled than usual. The older man stalked over to Ichigo, sliding easily into the chair next to him. 'OK, I'll admit it. He is fucking HOT! But I still don't like him.'

The other smirked when he saw Ichigo looking him over warily and as he put his hands behind his head and smugly asked, "Like what you see, kid?" Ichigo looked over at to see if she was still teaching the kids the wonders of sex-ed, which all kids in this class had the horror of having for 1st period. Seeing as she was, he hissed back, "No, I was just wondering if you were a stalker or not, and if you are, how you get it done so fast." Ichigo grabbed another kid's hand and twisted it, silently breaking his joint. He heard the kid muffle a scream and smirked widely.

Grimmjow looked the younger one over thoughtfully, then smirked wider, more interested than ever about the little orange rag doll cat. Not only was he good-looking,but also came from a slightly insane but good family that fought to protect their family as well as their other loved ones, said rag doll was sharp-witted and always had a come-back. Not to mention he had just broken a kid's hand for reaching over to touch him.

In Grimmjow's mind,just three simple words:  
Perfect.  
Mating.  
Material.

The blunet's smirk widened as the other squirmed a little under his gaze and glared at him, showing off his smallish fangs in a hiss. 'As I thought. Perfect.'  
Ichigo shivered a little and thought as he shifted away from the dominate male, 'I'm getting a veeeeeeeeeeeery bad feeling all of a sudden...'

-TBC...-

1.)Goddess bless, I had a teacher like her; funny as hell to watch other kids get yelled at, about to piss themselves, scary as fuck when she turns on you for laughing.

2.)My teacher's was a damn rubber band... 


	3. Embarising letters and new siblings

Mating Season .

**Kohana:I don't own I did,Ichigo would be having kids with Grimmjow,Hanataro would be having kids with Kenpatchi, and Renji would be having super cool little red-and-black haired kids with though he's a cold-ass douche...Sorry Bakuya-lovers,but the boy is gay(Lucky for the gay-Bakuya-lovers).**

**Kira:And piss off if you don't like .**

_ 'If this jackass doesn't go a different way at the next block,' _Ichigo thought, a tick of irrataion apearing on his temple, _'then I'm going to kick his blue-haired ass!'_

Guess who was fallowing our little kitten? If you said Grimmjow, then here's a cookie.

Grimmjow chuckled as he stalked after his prey,his hunter's mind telling him that this was just about the perfect time to pounce. 'I just have to wait intell he spins to att-Aw,shit here's my turn. SHIT! If I'm not home when the old man is,I'm gonna get my ass kicked by him...AGAIN!'

Ichigo smiled widly as his creepy, annoying('HOT AS HELL!' his mind screamed at him), obbsessed stalker turned left as he went straight, speeding up his step just incase. _'I'm free, I'm free,I'm free I'm free I'm free!' _He happily sang in his head, walking up his sidewalk and to his door, instintively stiffening as he turned the handle.

_'Ok, so, I'm in and Goat-face hasn't attacked me yet? Is he sick?'_Ichigo wondered as he walked in, setting his bag on the kitchen table,noticing a note magnatized to the it off, he lazily read,

"Dear Ichi-nii,

Me, Yuzu, and Goat-face are out for ice-cream and to run some errands. There's a tub of Chocolate, Cherry, and Strawberry Swirl in the fridge. Eat up. Yuzu said that your dinner is shushi and rice with teriaki sauce. Goat-face says have fun but don't lose your vergianity. And that if you do, there's condoms in your third dresser drawer. I say, DON'T USE THEM HERE,GO TO YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HOUSE(1)! Bye.

Love,  
Karin, Yuzu, and Goat-face."

Ichigo sighed as he read his father's P.S.

"P.S-MY BEAUTIFUL SON! IF YOU DO LOSE YOUR VERGINITY, I WANT GRANDCHILDERED!"

"Baka Goat-face." He muttered,crushing the note in his palm as he lit a match. "I'm not going to lose my damn verginity. DAMN, some of the stupid things he does makes me want to KILL that bastard, but murder is a crime(2)."

Dropping both the note and the match into the sink, Ichigo pulled out the ice cream that was menchioned and a large spoon, cursing his heat-cycle. _'Damn my love of sweets,too_(3)_!_'

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-With Grimmy-chan!*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

"Damn it." BANG! "Damn it." BANG! "Damn it." THUNK!

"GRIMMJOW, STOP TRYING TO USE THE WALL TO KILL YOURSELF!" Grimmjow's little black-haired, blue-eyed sister, Kohana, yelled at him from downstairs. "THAT'S MY JOB!"

"THANKS FOR THE MORAL SAPORT, SIS!" Grimmjow snapped back at her.

"ANY TIME, BIG BRO!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"GAH,INCEST!BAD GRIMMY! BAD BAD KITTY-GRIMMY!" Then the girl laughted evilly as Grimmjow hissed at the old nick name. Sure, it was cute when she was like 4 or 5, BUT THAT WAS 10 YEARS AGO!

"OH, SHUT UP, YOU TWISTED-MINDED LITTLE GIRL!" He yelled,slambing his door closed, "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

"HEY,YOUR THE ONE THAT PUT IT THERE!"

"True..." Lying on his bed, he wondered, _'Ok, so, how do you bag Ichigo 'Untouchable' Kurasaki?'_ He was silent for a minute before he yelled, "_**BRAT**_!"

In three seconds flat, his sister was beside his bed, smiling, then said, purring slightly, "You screeched?"

"Your anti-mate, right?" Grimmjow asked, sitting up from his laying position. When she nodded, he grinned evilly and purred out, "I need your help to get someone like you as my mate."

They both chuckled evilly(which was more proof of kin-hood) as she smiled wickedly and asked, "What do you need big bro?"

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Some random guy walking outside the Jeagerjaws household*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**_

The random guy looked uneasily at the 4 story house as dark chuckles leaked out from the first glance, it seemed like a nice home, warm, friendly, with a nice father and two hard-working kids, but, as with most things, you have to look under the surface to see the real (which from now on will be his name), ran from the house, scared that once more,a explosion would appear in their back yard.

...TBC...

1.)Can't you just FEEL the love?

2.)That is the only reason that my step-dad is alive,he treats me like a slave.

3.)In Japan, it is believed that only women or weak men have a weakness for sweets. In my world, it's a sure sign of a submissive.

Kira:REVEIW OR I WILL SQUISH YOU ALL LIKE THE BUGS YOU ARE!

Kohana:(Pushes the red-head below the camra.)OR NOT, IT'S YOUR CHOICE! DAMN IT, KIRA, KEEP OUT OF MY DAMN SHOT!

Kira:THEN PUT ME IN THE STORY!

Kohana:I WILL IF THEY TELL ME TO!maybe...


	4. New meetings

Mating season .

Kohana:Ooooook, since I can't get Kira out of the box that Alrye-sama shoved her in,( looks sadily at the trembling box where her sister is hidding) I don't think that she will be in this story...

Kira:S-so yaoi deprived...s-s-s-so scary...(Goes deeper into the depths of box.)

Kohana:-_-'...Alrye-sama broke my sister. Oh, well, ON TO THE SHOW!

Disclaimer:See one Grimmy-kitty fucking a firey strawberry into the ground?Then, no, I do not own.

Ichigo jumped as out of NOWHERE, while on the way to the store, a little girl, no older than 14 at the most, with deep blue eyes that have gold flecks in them, black hair with blue tips, and large delicate looking cat ears jumped out and yelled, "**OHAYO, NII-SAN!**"

"Ummmmmmm, hi there?" Ichigo said as he inched away from the smiling little girl, tail bottle-brushed. And jumped again as he noticed tears start making their way down her tan face. "H-hey, what's wrong?"

She sniffed a few times before saying, "I-I-I'm l-l-lost..."She held out her hand to the older submissive and asked tearily, "C-can you h-help me, Nii-san?"

Ichigo sighed, thinking, _'She reminds me so much of Yuzu...'_, before taking the smaller hand in his and said, "Sure, squirt. Do you know your address?" He sighed happily as she nodded,and asked, eyeing her alittle, "Do you know where you are?" She shook her head no. He got down to her level and asked, "Why were you even here?"

She sniffed again and replied, "M-my big brother said to meet him at the park, but I got lost,and when I texted him, he told me to just come home, but when I did, I just got more lost..."

Ichigo sighed again and said, "Ok, just two more questions. One, where's your house?"

"666 Hueco Mundo Drive. What's your name, Nii-san?"

"Ok, so, that's about 23 blocks away, and it's Ichigo Kurosaki. Question two, what's your name?"

The girl smiled up at him and said, "Kohana. I'm Kohana Umino Jaegerjaquez."

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-With Grimmjow*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**_

** 'Damn it. I told her to get him to the damn house by 10:30 at the LASTEST. It's 11:08. Did something happen? Did they get attacked on the way here? Kohana's strong enough to fight off anything that this world throws at her...right? WHERE ARE THE-oh, there they are.' Grimmjow raced over to his little sister and the object of his affections that was currently being led to him by her."KOHANA!" He yelled out in releif, trying not yell out his going-to-be-mate's name as well. Swooping in, he picked his little sister up and held her close, realizing that he HAD acutally been worried about his annoying little sister. "Thank the gods, I was starting to get worried, brat!" Grimmjow looked up, acting like he had JUST noticed Ichigo, who was staring wide-eyed at the siblings, beofre saying, "Ichigo, right? Did you find her?"**

Ichigo mentally shook his head and replied with, "N-no, it's more like she found me. I was just walking in a back alley and then she popped up out of nowhere."

Grimmjow smiled widly at him and said, "Why don't you come inside? Pops would probally want to thank you for finding her."

"Oh, no, I souldn't..."Ichigo said, walking away from them, but stopped when he felt something pull on his shirt. He turned around to come eye-to-eye with tear-filled blue-and-gold eyes.

"I-Ichi-nii..."Kohana wimpered, her bottom lip shivering. "W-Will you please stay? Just for a little while...Please?"

Ichigo melted under the look the submissive girl gave him and nodded, alowing Grimmjow to place his hand on his lower back and lead him to the door. What he failed to notice, though, was the evil look the two all-to-alike siblings shared.

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Once inside the house*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**_

Ichigo's eyes just about POPPED when he beheld the inside of the two evil sibling's house.

It was all marble walls, hard wood floors, glass, and old midevil weapons. _'HOLY SHIT!' _Ichigo thought as he was lead to the, what he thinks was, the front room.

That is, intell Kohana jumped out from her brother's arms and said, "Well, this is the hall parlor!"

Ichigo stuffled a blush as he burst out, "WHAT? BUT IT'S BIGGER THAN MY FRONT ROOM AND ROOM COMBINED!"

_'Note to self:Ichigo likes big things_.' Grimmjow thought as he watched Ichigo oggle at the room. "It's not all that big. You sould see Kohana's art room, now THAT thing is huge. Either that or you could take a look in my armory."

Ichigo's eyes widdened as he imagioned the size. 'I wonder if everything about them is big...' Ichigo's eyes got widder as his slightly perverted mind gave him dirty pictures constisting of the thing that Grimmjow's pants were hidding. 'NO, NO, BAD MIND!'

As Ichigo was thinking and Grimmjow was...getting a boner while watching him, neither noticed Kohana sneak away. That is, intell they heard a loud angery yowl, a scream, and a metalic clang coming from upstairs. "KOHANA?" They both yelled as Grimmjow ran toward his armory, Ichigo close behind, trying to ignore the sausy flicks of the older male's armored snow-white tail. When they had FINALLY gotton to the lager room, they were greeted by a horrifing sight.

In the middle of the room lay Kohana, her left arm held upward and bent under at the elbow,legs eagle-spread and the right one bent upward at the knee, her head being tilted to the side, and a HUGE blade centimeters from her head. Her eyes were wide and terrified. "Shit, brat!" Grimmjow said, carfully pulling out blades from the already beat-up floor. "This is why I _**TOLD**_ you not to come in here!" With Ichigo's help, they slowly picked her up, Grimmjow snarling when she wimpered as his hand twitched and a blade nicked her cheek.

"You ok, Kohana?" Ichigo asked as they set her on her feet and let Grimmjow finish picking up the blades. "You didn't get hurt anywhere else other than your cheek, did you?"

The girl smiled sheepishly at him and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked over at her brother and said, "Sorry, Grimmy-nii. I just wanted to show Ichi-nii Pantera. She's just so cool, that I bet he would _LOVE_ her!...And I mean the sword, not that dumb ca-AHHHHH!" Ichigo jumped as a black blur jumped at Kohana and started to attack her face.

Immediotly, Grimmjow yelled,** "PANTERA! BAD CAT, STOP TRYING TO KILL KOHANA!" **and grabbed the black blur, trying to pull it off. He failed utterly. The cat continued attacking his defencless sister, Grimmjow helpless to stop them.

That is, intell Ichigo grabbed the demon cat and started to pet her between her ears.

The cat's green eyes widdened before a look like she had just inhailed a 100 pounds of cat-nip flew over her face, and she purred loudly, rubbing against the orange tabby-cat. Kohana and Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with a new respect(well, Grimmjow was also thinking 'I WILL HAVE HIM FOR MY MATE!') as Kohana shakily reached out a hand and gentally stroked the cat between the ears. The cat looked at her for a minute, noting her shivering ears and slightly brisled tail, before jumping into her arms and purring contintly. The two older ones laughted quietly at the new friendship as Kohana's eyes grew wide and comically happy tears spilt from her eyes, sneaking out to leave to two to themselves.

The second they were gone, both female cat smirked and looked at eachother, saying(yesh, these people can talk to cats), "Females-3659, Males-NIL."

Twin cat-like calls echoed throughout the room as shivers raced down Grimmjow's and Ichigo's spines, a premonition od evil hitting them like hurricanes.

_***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***_  
_**-TBC...**_

Kohana:Ok, so, you'll be meeting Grimmjow's dad in the next chapter.(Turns tword the box) Kira-nii,  
please come out.

Kira:NO!

Kohana:Pwease?(Sad puppy face.)

Kira:...The face doesn't work if I can't see it.

Kohana:Oh...Well damn.

Kira:-_-' Baaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaa.

Grimmjow&Ichigo:Please take time to reveiw while we stop Kohana from distroying Kira's box.-_-'


	5. Meet the father of the devil!

**_ Unwanted Desires._**

**Kohana:(Smirks widly as she strokes the top of Pantera's head.)Soon, Pantera, soon...Soon, my big bro shall have Ichigo's ass.**

**Pantera:Stop petting me and I'll rip off your face.**

**Kohana:(Pales.) Yes ma'am.**

**Ichigo:(Rolls eyes.)Kohana does not own she did, Aizen wouldn't have gone evil and it would mainly be a yaoi series.(Rubs butt thoughtfully.)And if you havn't noticed, yes, she changed the story name from "Mating season Sucks. Litterily" to Unwanted Desires.**

Ichigo nervously sat in the enormas living room, slowly sinking into the plush leather couch. By the evilly eager looks on the two people across from him, he was _SURE _that something that he would NOT like was coming. "U-Um, what are we waiting for?" Ichigo asked, _**slightly**_ scared.

He shivered as Kohana giggled and said, "We're waiting for Papa. If we're not in the living room when Papa gets home, Papa gets mad and punishes Grimm-nii and Kohana. Kohana doesn't like the punishments. Grimmy-kitty is scared of Papa when he's mad. Papa scary, scary, **SCARY**!" The girl squealed as she fell over onto her brother, who was shivering slightly.

Leaning back against the couch, Grimmjow mumured, "Old evil man. Should have killed him when I had the chance. Thinks he can control everyone. Damn **bastard**."

Ichigo's eyebrow furrowed as he thought,_ 'How bad could he be?'_ and at that moment, the front door slambed open.

"I'm back." A all-to calm voice said as a man with neat brown hair,half-open brown eyes, a smug smirk, and a stiff black suit appeared at the entrance. "Who is** this**? I never said that you could have guest." The man snapped, turning to Ichigo.

Hurriedly, Grimmjow stood up and said, "Ichigo helped Kohana get home, Dad. I, I mean, WE" He jestured from himself to Kohana. "thought that you would want to thank him."

Kohana quickly ran over to Ichigo and hugged the sweating older submissive, smiling at her father as she said, "I got lost and confused,but Ichigo-nee-san _helped_ me, Papa! I **really** like him, and so does Grimmy-nii!" The young girl shivered slightly with fear under her sire's cold glare, but firmly held her ground, noticing that Ichigo was looking her father straight in the eye. "And, Papa..." Ichigo's brow furrowed again as the girl wispered something in her father's ears and nodded when he looked at her untrustingly.

After a while, the man smiled slightly and said, "Well, Ichigo, I thank you for helping my daughter, and I...apoligise for being rude to you earlier. It was a_** VERY**_ long day at work."

Ichigo slowly, carefully smiled back as he said, "I'm sure it was, . I should be leaving no-" Ichigo was cut off when a crash of thunder and a bolt of lighting, making him squeak slightly and shiver.

Quickly, Aizen said, "Maybe you should stay here intell the storm is over."

Ichigo nodded and muttering a thanks, his ears pressed flat against his head. Taking the hand that Grimmjow offered, Ichigo shakily stood up, gripping the hand tighter when a strick of lighting struck the air.

Aizen grunted, smiling slightly, and walked away as Kohana said, "You two go up to your room and have fun. I can bring up some hot coco and cookies later if you want."

Ichigo smiled gentally at the girl and replied with, "Sure, Kohana, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

The girl smiled and nodded as Grimmjow pulled the orange-haired boy away, calling behind for them, "If you two need anything, just yell!"

Grimmjow smirked as he thought, _'Mission: Bag Ichigo Kurisaki Part-1: Loving Big Bro:COMPLETE! Onto step 2!'_ He smiled back at the younger one and said, acting like he thought a friend would, "C'on, Strawberry. I'll show you around."

Grimmjow nearily pounced on the poor boy right there when his tail brisled even more and said, pounting slightly, "**Don't **call me 'Strawberry'. My name means '#1 warrior', it's not a damn fruit."

Grimmjow smiled again and said, rolling his eyes a little, "Keep tellin' yerself that, **Berry- head**." and ducked when Ichigo took a swipe at his head. Tugging on the other's hand a little roughly(1), the blue-haired tom led his future queen(2) to his room, smirking slightly when he heard the gasp of surprise behind him.

"Holy **shit**." Ichigo breathed, taking in the slightly-messy room. There were swords of every size, shape, and color decorating the white walls, a large four-poster bed with light green actsences on the white quilt, a large wardrobe in the cornor of the room, a small pile of drity clothes in a cornor, and a weird little family portrate with Aizen's face cut out of it hanging above Grimmjow's bed. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something else, but it came out a yowl as another thunderbolt struck the sky with a deafing crack.

Grimmjow jumped in surprise when he felt the younger hybrid cling to his arm, fur standing on end as the sky roared once more. Chuckling slightly, Grimmjow patted the orange-head as he said, "It's ok, Strawberry, I'll protect you from the big bad lighting."

Ichigo let out a small growl of "Shut up, bastard" but held on to the arm all the same.

Grimmjow chuckled again and led Ichigo to his bed, gentally pushing him down onto the soft quilts and walking steadily to a large wooden sword-case that had pictures of battles raging across it. Easily sliding open the well-used doors, Grimmjow stepped aside, smirking when Ichigo gasped once more. Inside the case sat a old-style fighting kimono, snow white with silvery morning glory vines running around it, and above the armor sat a thin, well shaperen black sword about 3 and 1/2 ft long, a blue hilt with mother-of-peral delicatly tracing along it, and the kanji saying 'Pantera' etched in simple yet beautiful gothic on the bottom of the blade, looking like ヒョウ王. "This," he said, waving vagly to the snow-white armor and black blade, "is what the brat was after. This is the origonal Pantera. As you can see, it's not my 'damn evil cat'."

Ichigo stood and reached out for the sword, glancing at GRimmjow when his hand was just centimeters from the blade, and expertally grasped it as the other nodded. Swinging it lightly, Ichigo marveled at the way the sharp edge cut through the air as though it were heated butter, and how easily it spun in his hand, the way it caught in the dim lights of the room and shimmered with the smallest movement, how the balence was near perfect and the grip was only a little off for him, how it seemed to flow easily with his body with just a few hinges. As he handed it back to Grimmjow, still slightly awed, he asked, "Can you use her?"

Grimmjow snorted and said, a cocky smirk plastered heavily on his lips, "Am I a tom?"

Ichigo smirked back as he said, "This weekend, how about a friendly fight? Me against you, my blade against your blade. Loser has to buy lunch. Deal?"

Grimmjow's smirk widdened as he leaned closer and huskily wispered out, "It's a date then."

Ichigo blushed slightly at the distance(or lack there of), and swallowed quickly. They both jumped as they heard a snickering coming from the doorway and their heads shot over to see Kohana standing there, holding Pantera in her arms(Ichigo SWEARS the cat was smirking), "Just came up to tell you two that the storm stopped, but, seeing as your 'busy' with each other," She teasingly said as she swiftly closed the door, "I think that you two would prefer to be left alone. Bye-bye now!" The door closed for not even half a second before both female's heads slipped back in as Kohana said, Pantera doing a cat-like snicker from the floor, "And next time, close the door before you take mates." They both hissed as the door slambed shut, the padding sound of three pairs of feet running down a hall and giggles thier only answer to the warnings.

Ichigo blushed and said, "I better get going. See you at school, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow fallowed Ichigo down the stairs as he said, "Yeah, see ya." After the smaller male left Grimmjow's eyesight, the older teen tom turned to his sister that had magically appeared behind him and said, "Ya know brat, you are the reason that I don't like females."

The small girl flipped her hair as she said, "I know this and take pride in it, big bro. Now, carry on with step two, 'Showing-off-your-power-and-making-Ichigo-submit' or codename:SOYPAMIS."

Grimmjow blinked a few times before saying, "Soy Pam is...What? And what does cooking spray have to do with me bagging Ichigo?"

**Me:...(Rubs tempales.)My brother is a IDIOT.**

**Grimmjow:And your a bitch.**

**Me:8D Why, thank you for saying that, big bro!**

**Ichigo:-_-'...Please, please, to make them shut up...Just reveiw...Please...**

1.)Of **COURSE** it's going to be roughly, this is **GRIMMJOW** we're talking about!XD

2.)Female unspayed cats are called Queens as male unnutered cats are called toms.


End file.
